Together
by the.idiot.xD
Summary: They just met each other but somehow they knew they were forever. Lets see their journey together. All human JALICE.
1. Beginnings

~ Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series nor its' characters. Stephanie Meyer does. But I still want Jasper! ~

_**Beginnings**_

Alice was not happy at all. She wanted to go shopping but her brother, Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rosalie, desperately did not want to. They knew how Alice was during her time at the mall. She went through store by store like nothing. Her legs never seemed to tire nor did her wallet ever seem to completely empty. They were amazed at how much energy she had. Rosalie liked shopping as well but not so much that she has the desire to live in the mall. Emmett wouldn't be able to catch up to his sister. In one second she would be in his line of sight and in the next she is exiting the store and searching for the next one to go into. How could she carry so much shopping bags without getting weighed down?

Unfortunately for Alice, she couldn't do much to change their minds. Emmett was driving so it was only fair to go wherever the driver wanted to go. Alice was less than enthused when Emmett decided to go shoot pool. She would rather spend money in the mall rather than in some dark pool place but she didn't have a say in the decision. Rosalie didn't mind, she just wants to spend her time with him. They made-out so much in front of everyone. Alice was embarrassed when seen with them but she has gotten used to it since they been together for so long. Alice hoped she could have someone to give her heart to.

They finally arrived to the place and set up the table to start playing. Alice could hear him mumbling about a friend joining them later but she was too upset about not going shopping. There was a sale at her favorite stores. She can just picture the items being bought by people that weren't her. She wanted to sulk but it was her turn to shoot. She is excellent at shopping but the complete opposite in pool. She couldn't even hit a straight shot.

After losing her 10th game, Alice wanted to break the cue stick. Before she could do so, she caught a figure entering the pool place. It was a guy with marvelous features; she could see every girl eyeing him. He had honey blonde hair and was very tall. He was very muscular but yet lean. Alice turned her gaze away as soon as she thought he caught her looking at him.

Soon after she could hear Emmett speak, "Jasper, dude, what took you so long?" Alice looked to see who he was talking to. She was surprised to see it was the guy with the blonde hair. In her mind she was thinking, _when did my brother become friends with such a cute guy_ or _why have I never met him before._ He was the most handsome person she has ever seen. What broke her train of thought was the guy's voice in response to Emmett's question.

He brushed his hand through his hair and said with a chuckle, "Sorry man, I couldn't find a good parking spot."

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged glances and quickly turned to Alice and Jasper. "Rosalie has this curfew and she will get in major trouble if she doesn't get home on time. I'm going to drive her home so I'll see you at home later, sis." With that, they were off to the exit. Alice knew their true intentions and shook her head in disgust. As she saw Emmett and Rosalie drive away, she remembered something: she had no ride home. This day just got worse for her.

Her train of thought was once again broken by the guy's voice. "So, Emmett has mentioned you a couple of times before. It's nice to meet you. My name is-"

"Jasper," Alice finished off for him, "I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you too." They went to shake each other hands. The moment their hands touched, a tingle went down both of their backs. They felt like they have known each other for so long even though they just met. They felt passion, trust, and understanding. They just stood there, holding each other hands. Alice just stared at their intertwined hands and Jasper couldn't keep his eyes off of Alice. She couldn't be taller than 5 feet. She had short, spiky hair and an angelic face. She radiated grace and joy. She was certainly the most beautiful girl he has ever met.

Jasper broke off the long handshake and started to speak, "Um…we're here so I guess we might as well play one game." Playing pool now didn't seem so bad to Alice anymore. She smiled, "Why not. But I must warn you, I have a feeling that I will win."

Jasper said with a laugh, "Well I'm pretty good at this so we'll just have to see." Alice rolled her eyes jokingly as Jasper got into position to break.

Jasper was true to his words, each of his shots went without mistake. All Alice could do was watch, unable to get a chance to make a move. Unfortunately for Jasper, he put too much power into a shot, causing the black eight ball to be pocketed instead. Jasper looked up at Alice in shock and saw her giggling to herself.

Jasper walked up to her and sighed, "Good job little lady. You won. It's a miracle that you didn't even have to make a single move."

Alice said, with a victorious smile, "I told you so. I'm always right. So I was thinking…as my reward, I was hoping you would give me a ride home. Emmett was my ride but he left me to do who knows what with Rosalie." Jasper grinned and nodded in acceptance at her request.

During the whole ride, they both didn't speak. Alice averted her eyes from Jasper, looking straight ahead at the road. At every red light, Jasper turned to look at the petite girl sitting in the passenger seat. She made him feel new, foreign feelings. He could just stare at her all day and not be bored. Alice could feel his eyes on her every time. Alice would usually go ballistic from nervousness by now but something about him just calms her. She liked this feeling.

Finally they arrived at her house. Jasper, like a gentleman, walked her to the door. Alice was fiddling with her keys just to spend a bit more time with him. Jasper really liked her and he wanted to make a move. He didn't want to regret not taking a chance. It was now or never. He closed his eyes and leaned toward her, hoping she wouldn't move away in disgust. Relieving his fear, Alice closed the gap between them, placing her lips on his. They both felt like they were in heaven. It was as if fireworks were going off and they were on cloud nine. Alice broke the kiss, although hesitantly.

Jasper ran his fingers through his hair and spoke nervously with a smile, "So um, it was really nice to meet you. I guess, I…I mean…I'll see you around some time?"

Alice giggled at his cuteness and said with a seductive tone, "I hope so. Goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek, went into the house, and closed the door. Jasper said his goodnights and turned to his car to go home. All the way home, Jasper had this huge dorky smile on his face that never wavered. She was THE one in his eyes. Alice went to sleep without her heart. Jasper had it now and she knew he would keep it safe and sound.

* * *

_Okay, this was suppose to be a one-shot but I decided to continue on with it. So please wait until the next chapter will be up. Sorry for the confusion, if any. Reviews are appreciated._


	2. Official

_**

* * *

Official**_

* * *

It has been almost a week since Alice and Jasper first met at the pool place. Both were anxious in meeting up again. Now if only one would contact the other, things would be simpler. Unfortunately, nothing in life is simple. Both were shy as well. Alice expected Jasper to call and Jasper expected vice versa. Both also have internal battles with themselves whether to just get the courage to call. Sadly, neither could find the strength to pick up the phone and dial the other's number. It was currently 10 o'clock in the morning and all seemed futile.

Alice sat on her bed while reading a fashion magazine with her cell phone right next to her. Her parents, Carlisle and Emse were at work. Her brother Emmet was out with Rosalie, probably canoodling, and Edward was busy stalking a girl he liked. Every 20 minutes or so, she would look up from her magazine and stare at her phone. This has been going on ever since she met him at the pool house. Peeking at her phone, she magically wished it would ring, being Jasper who was the one calling. She sighed and turned back to her magazine.

Suddenly her phone rang, immediately making Alice's heart stop beating. She quickly grabbed the phone, "Hello?!" she greeted. "Hi, I'm looking for Evelyn," the person on the other end answered. Alice's spirits plummeted at the complete stranger's voice. "You've called the wrong number," she said with a disappointed tone and hung up. "_Why hasn't he called?" _she thought, "_Did he forget about me already?"_ She was going about to go insane.

Over at Jasper's house, he wasn't doing so well either. He paced back and forth in his room with cell phone in hand. He jumped onto his bed and started dialing. Midway through dialing, he freaked out and hanged up. He was mentally punching himself or slamming his head into the wall. _"I am such a coward! You can do this Jasper!!!"_ he thought to himself as he hit himself lightly with his phone. He then practiced what to say.

"Umm...hello, Alice, it's um…me, Jasper…" _What the… too shy.  
_"Yo, Alice! It's me, Jasper. So you want to…" _Wow… too rough.  
_"Alice, remember me? It's Jasper. I'm sure you remember me ::insert laugh:: …" _I just might… kill myself; too pretentious._  
"Hey Alice, it's Jasper. I'm not sure if you remember me but we meet at the pool house. I was wondering if you wanted to take up my offer and hang out." _PERFECT!!!_

Jasper sits up on his bed and flips open his cell phone with excitement and confidence. He quickly dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. _"It's early, she might still be sleeping. Oh no, I might wake her from her beauty sleep!" _he thought to himself, eyes widening. Finally she picks up and he hears her angelic voice greet him with a "Hello." Jasper cleared his throat and said what he had practiced, "Hey Alice, it's Jasper. I'm not sure if you remember me but we meet at the pool house. I was wondering if you wanted to take up my offer and hang out." He waited patiently for her answer. _"Maybe she completely forgot I existed,"_ he thought until she finally answered. They talked for a while and then hung up with each other. She had excitedly agreed to go hangout. They arrange to go see a movie, go bowling, and have dinner afterwards. He was to pick her up at 1:30 AM.

* * *

By the time it was 1:25 AM, Jasper had reached her house and was currently still seated in his car. He used the extra minute to check himself in the mirror making sure his clothes were clean and neat and no lock of hair was misplaced. He wore a t-shirt under an unbuttoned collar shirt, cargo pants, and a pair of sneakers. Alice at the time was obsessively looking at the mirror making sure she looked perfect for her date. She wore a striped grey & white sundress with grey tights and white flats. She made sure her hair was spiky as always and not out of place.

At 1:29 AM, Jasper finally exited his car and came up to her door. Jasper rang the bell and waited patiently yet nervously. At the sound of the doorbell, Alice got excited. "He's finally here!" she said to herself. She took one more look in the mirror and raced downstairs to open the door. When she got to the door, she took a moment to calm herself and finally opened the door. The both praised each other's outfits. Jasper stretched out his hand for Alice to take. She put on of her hands in his and closed the door with the other. Jasper led her towards his car and opened the door for her, like a good gentleman. After she got in, he closed the door and got into the driver seat. The movie was going to start 2 o'clock so they went on their way.

* * *

They bought tickets to a new horror movie that had good ratings. One hour into the movie, Alice was freaking out. She never had a liking for horror films but Jasper really wanted to see it. It was up to the part where the group of teenagers was trying to escape the clutches of the serial killer. They decided to separate, making it harder for the killer to get all of them. Alice knew what was coming. _"Bad move. One of you will die soon,"_ she thought to herself. She predicted what would happen but she still was shaken to the core. She grabbed the handles of the seats tightly as possible, anticipating the worse. Jasper turned to see her shaken up and grinned to himself. He rested one of his hands on her to calm her down and reassure her. It worked as Alice grip on the handle loosened a bit and she wasn't shaking as much. True to her words, the killer popped out of nowhere and killed one of the females. Forty-eight minutes later, they both exited the theatre and walked towards the parking lot. Next stop was the bowling alley.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the bowling alley, it was 4:20 PM. They paid for two games and their rental shoes. They both contemplated how to make things more interesting. Jasper suggested they gamble. The winner of each game gets a kiss on the cheek from the loser as a prize. Win or lose, each gets to make contact with the other person. Alice, satisfied with the bet, agreed to it. After setting up the roster and gather bowling balls, Jasper got ready for his first turn. On his first try, hoping to impress Alice, he got a gutter ball instead. Jasper, hearing Alice giggle in the background, got serious and went for the second try; this time he got a spare. Alice applauded at his bowling skills. As Jasper walked back to the seats, he gave Alice a wink and a grin.

They had just finished their first game and the winner was…Jasper!!! He basked in his victory and it irritated Alice. She didn't like losing and seeing him act like a sore winner only got her madder. Unfortunately, a deal is a deal. She had to give him a kiss on the cheek. She gave him a quick peck, showing her irritation upfront. Jasper chuckled at her reaction and placed his hands on both of her shoulders. "It's okay. We still have one more game. You might win this time," he reassured. Alice's mood became lighter at his encouraging words. "But then again, I just might win again with my incredible skills," he finished off. Her mood fell rock bottom at this. She told him to make his first move.

The second game ended around 5:30 PM. This time the winner was Alice with a perfect score of 300. She had made all strikes which made Jasper's mouth drop to the floor. She smirked at his reaction; she always was better at games when she became angry. "Since I won," she started to say, "It's my turn to get my prize." She lifted her hand in the shape of a fist and stuck her pointer finger out. She gestured for him to come and then with that finger tapped her cheek lightly with a devilish smile on her face. Jasper smirked at Alice's gestures and walked over to her. He firmly placed his hands on her shoulders and she closed her eyes, waiting to receive her reward.

Jasper lowered his upper body and head slowly to meet Alice's height. He scanned her face; she waited patiently with a smile for her kiss on the cheek. He grew nervous at his proximity to her face but closed his eyes. Instead of kissing her cheek, he went to kiss her lips. Alice's eyes flew open at his lips' touch and she was in utter shock. They just stood there with their lips locked for at least a minute. When Jasper broke the kiss, he just stared at Alice nervously. Jasper feared Alice's reaction at his broken deal. He suddenly saw her turn her head away from him and yet he decided to wait till she said something. Alice wanted to hide her face because she was turning red from the blushing. Her heart soared and her breath was taken away. "Umm…" Alice stated happily as she turned her head back towards Jasper, "we should return the shoes and head to dinner." Jasper gave her a slight nod and walked to the counter in relief.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the restaurant and found a parking spot, it was around 6 o' clock. When they finally got seated, both looked through the menu for what they would like. Alice then came up with a unique idea. "Hey, let's pick each other's dish," she said when she looked up from her menu, "it would be more fun that way." Jasper smiled at her suggestion and nodded in approval. Fifteen minutes after they ordered, their food arrived. Alice was not smiling at all and regretted her idea. "At least I ordered you something expensive," she exclaimed, "but you didn't have to order so childish for me!" Alice picked a medium-rare steak for Jasper and while she received macaroni and cheese. Jasper chuckled at her remark, "I'm the one paying and plus, that childish dish matches your child-like behavior." Alice pouted and poked her macaroni. Seeing her cute reaction, he playfully said apologized, offering to allow her to buy dessert. Her face immediately lightened up at the offer.

By the time dinner was over, it was almost 7:30 PM; their date was over and Jasper drove her back home. During the ride, they asked each other if they had fun which both of them answered positively. When they didn't talk, Alice couldn't help turn her head towards Jasper. Each time she did so, a smile crept onto her face and she blushed. Jasper couldn't help looking at Alice either. Every now and then, he would look at her through his rear-view mirror. Like Alice, he had blushed and everything seemed perfect.

When they arrived at her house, Jasper gentlemanly got out of the car and opened the door for Alice. He walked her to her door and they just stood there nervously. "I had a really great time," Alice said breaking the silence, "We should do this more often." Jasper shyly smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, "Definitely!" They stood there in silence once again. Alice's thoughts went wild. _Is he going to do something or are we just going to stand here?_ Jasper had his own thoughts as well. _Should I do this now? What if she rejects me? _Awkwardness started to creep in so Alice spoke up, "I guess this is goodnight?"

Jasper quickly grabbed one of Alice's hands in his and dug into his pocket with the other. "Umm," he started out, "I got this for you." At the moment, he took out a small box and opened it for her. In it was a ring with a small heart-shaped diamond. Alice's eyes widened at the sight of it and looked back up at Jasper's face. "It's a promise ring. I know we just met and it seems soon but I couldn't help myself. When I saw it at the store, I thought of you immediately. I just know I really like you and I want to be with you. I wanted to make it official; I want you to be my girlfriend. So…will you be my girlfriend?" he finished.

Alice just stood there speechless but gathered up her voice before Jasper was going to faint from anticipation. "Yes!" she screamed, jumping into his arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tightly from excessive happiness. He set her down and slid on the ring for her, which fitted perfectly much to the relief of Jasper. They kissed each other goodnight and Jasper left to go home. Once again, both went to sleep with a smile on their faces. Jasper and Alice now had each other, they made it official and it was utter perfection.

_

* * *

Young love is so pure and sweet! I can't wait to write up the next chapter but that will be a while. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Reviews are appreciated, as always. _


End file.
